


Devil in the form of a

by WontMelt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Come Inflation, Creampie, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fear Play, I decided venom has a knot becuz im a fuckin mess, Knotting, M/M, Monster sex, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sounding, Squirting, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xeno, Xenophilia, gagging, its all consensual, just btw, this is all just an excuse to write shameless porn, what canon tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WontMelt/pseuds/WontMelt
Summary: "You're scared?" A smirk crept onto his features. Eddie took a shaky breath, unable to make eye contact with him."Hah, fuck, a little," He let out a small breath, and finally looked up to Venom. He smiled nervously."Pansy"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mostly focused on Venom/Eddie, chapter two will be Peter/Venom/Eddie
> 
> IDK this is my first time writing in awhile and I just wanted to be a gross horny monster fucker. Basically just fucking nasty PWP. Also the title is from a Post Malone song so that's embarrassing lol

Peter Parker tiredly walked up the old concrete stairs, up the second floor, to his acceptable corner unit New York apartment. He had spent most of the day coasting through his pay per page writing job, and was just hoping to get home, drink a few beers, and pass out. Finally he arrived to his door with the dirty, but once yellow, doormat. By habit, he quickly unlocked both the handle and the deadbolt before stepping inside. He had hardly gotten done re-locking the door and turning around before he was aggressively pressed up against his door, pinned by the looming and burly figure of Eddie Brock.

Peter tilted his head to stare up at him. 

"Dude, why the hell are you in my apartment?"

-

Eddie didn't do much in his free time, mainly because there wasn't much of it to spare. Ever since fusing with Venom, its mostly been goring police, consuming their guts, sleeping, and jacking off. And if he was being honest, it all felt fucking **great.**  The fear of their victims drove him wild, and he knew it ignited Venom as well. There was something so primal about the way their teeth and claws could easily reduce someone to bile and bones in a matter of seconds. Eddie knew his thrills helped strengthen his bond with Venom, he could tell by the way they... fucked? Masturbated? It was like Venom had invaded every space of his mind, places in his mind Eddie didn't even knew he had. Like the time when one of Venom's limbs thrust so deep into his throat he thought they went to his stomach (and maybe they did, fuck if he knew), literally gagging him deeper than any store bought gag could. Or the time he snaked a thin tendril down his urethra, before coaxing it to dilate so wide that his balls swelled. It was real fucking nice. The fact that venom also gave him inhuman strength and stamina made them some of the best fucks of his life. 

The idea to bring Peter into their fucked up kinky sex life took all of eight days. It actually started with Venom, probably because he was a part of Eddie's mind, but it still surprised Eddie. 

Eddie was laying naked on his couch, venom sludge has been creeping over his body for the past 10 minutes, getting him more riled up by the second. Venom leaned over him, fully formed, and using all his extra limbs and tendrils to tease Eddie.

"You fucking love this, huh?" 

Venom pushed the tip of the tentacle wrapped around Eddie's dick against his urethra, the same way that made him start huffing last time. Eddie squirmed against the sensation, it almost tickled, but with more pressure. He slowly starting dipping the tip down further, tendrils creeping closer up Eddies arms and legs and tightening, Eddie would feel threatened had it been anyone but Venom. 

"Uhn-ah, fuck, Venom, I fucking love it, I need more," He panted, pushing his hips closer to the intrusion, defying the limbs holding him down. Venom allowed him only a few centimeters before tugging him back down to couch. He leaned down, towering over Eddie and smiling. His teeth shone menacingly, and it made Eddie's hard on throb. Venom could feel his member grow hotter, which only served to push him further. He opened his mouth full of daggers, letting his long and heavy tongue loll out and land in Eddie's open and panting mouth. Eddie tried to gasp with surprise, but was stopped with a mouth full of venom drool. The tongue started squirming, pressing into every corner of Eddie's mouth it could reach. It felt like it's own sentient creature. It pressed under Eddie's own tongue, against the roof of his mouth, uvula, and across the tops of all his molars. Eddie relaxed, laying limp against the couch while Venom starved him of air and fucked his mouth with his tongue. It was one of the most sexual things Eddie had ever felt. Then Venom retreated his tongue from Eddie's mouth, leaning down further to lick at his drumming pulse on his jugular. Eddie swallowed, despite how much he trusted Venom, having that lethal bite right next to his human on/off switch was slightly terrifying. Of course Venom noticed the increase of Eddie's heart rate. He pulled his head up slightly and glared down.

"You're scared?" A smirk crept onto his features. Eddie took a shaky breath, unable to make eye contact with him.

"Hah, fuck, a little," He let out a small breath, and finally looked up to Venom. He smiled nervously. 

"Pansy" Venom lunged down back at Eddie, opening his mouth incredibly wide and pinning Eddie down by his neck.The tentacle appendage that was wrapped around Eddie's dick curled itself around Eddie's balls, holding back the fear orgasm Eddie had almost let loose. Eddie let out a throaty and needy moan. The feeling of Venom's needle point teeth just barely pressing into his skin was intoxicating for so many reasons. The fact that he could kill him, but wasn't, aroused him tremendously. Venom tightening around his balls in response turned him on even more, his eyes rolled up to stare at the ceiling and his mouth hung open. He wasn't only stimulating his balls, the tendrils that were pinning his arms in place started consuming him further, reaching his bare chest in order to cup both of his pecs, cradling and fondling them gently. A stark contrast to the deadly maw locking his head in place. Eddie coughed a little on his own drool, even the minute and involuntary movement caused Venom to tighten his jaw ever so slightly more. He knew he needed more, to be filled with Venom. 

"Venom, please," The sudden whimper made Venom release his grip on Eddies neck so he could answer. 

"Be specific"

Eddie gasped and moved his head once it was released. He looked up to Venom with the most pouty face he could muster.

"You suck, I know you know what I'm thinking," He huffed, "I, please, want you to fill me. As full as you can. Please."

Venom smiled his signature toothy smile and sat back between Eddie's legs. He kept his tentacle limb restraints solid as concrete around Eddies body. 

"I could make that happen" 

"Yeah, fuck ye-" Eddie was cut off mid sentence with a tentacle sprouting from Venom's body and straight into his mouth. He groaned, and the symbiote restraints keeping him in place immediately writhed to life. They started stimulating him in all his favorite spots- his nipples, urethra, and asshole where prodded and stroked with maddening accuracy. He felt frozen and on fire all at one. The medium sized tentacle at his asshole poked further, leaking slick jet black fluid from its tapered tip. It swirled around his hole and slowly poked its slender tip inside. Venom Relished the muffled moan Eddie choked out around the appendage in his throat. The tentacle at his hole steadily pushed more and more, seating it's full girth inside of Eddie. That's when the ruthless prostate stimulation began. The tentacle curled around itself, doubling it's stretch inside Eddie. The tip wiggles and flicked against his prostate, the stimulation was making his thighs quiver and eyes water. The tendril around his dick was also making itself busy, sounding his urethra just as deep as the one in his ass. Eddie could hardly stand the simulation from both sides, he thought they might be able to meet in the middle it was so intense. Then he realized, the monster was stimulating his prostate from inside his dick, a feeling he had never experienced before combined with the never ended current of pleasure from everywhere else between his thighs was so much for him to handle. His whole body was wracked with shivers. He wanted to scream in pleasure, or pain, the line was so blurred at this point in his life. But Venom just kept on torturing him, seconds felt like hours stuffed with all of him. Venom hunched down, licking over Eddie's stomach.

"Want me to fill you?" He questioned, peering at Eddie from between his thighs. Eddie met his gaze and choked, nodding frantically around his bondage. 

Venom started going double time, fucking and thrusting harder into every hole of Eddie that he was filling. Eddie was pretty sure he could feel all the tentacles stuffing him getting larger, he started to see the bump in his stomach from where venom was fucking his ass, the erratic thrusting was making his stomach and thighs jiggle. Faster and harder, Eddie thought he couldn't take any more when Venom stilled, the tentacles inside his pumping globs of the black liquid inside him. The stretch was fantastic. and the sheer amount of spend put a soft yet constant pressure on his prostate and bladder that felt so delicious. By the time Eddie assumed he was done, his stomach had distended into a small beer belly. The shape made him blush. He looked fucking pregnant, and it was such a turn on. This dick throbbed again, and Venom finally blessed him by loosening his grip on his balls, and puling the sounding tentacle out, ripping the orgasm out of Eddie. Venom milked him pump for pump until he was wrung out dry, black and white fluids mottled Eddie's distended belly. Once they were both empty of their loads, Venom finally retreated all of his tentacles and limbs back into his body, reverting back to a relatively normal silhouette. Eddie gasped when he was able. His throat was sore, his urethra burned, and he could feel wads of Venom fluid freely flowing out of him and onto his couch. For a second he just lay limp and panting, blissful. 

But he was soon startled out of his bliss by something yet again prodding at his ass. He looked down, Venom had sunk his head between Eddie's thighs and was now prodding his ass with his enormous tongue. Eddie sighed in ecstasy and spread his legs, inviting Venom to dive in. 

"AA-hah," He breathed, feeling venom work his tongue back into his loose hole, seating almost just as deep as the tentacle before it had. He could feel Venom's tongue swimming in the fluid he deposited there, he was clearly enjoying seeing Eddie squirm at the shift in pressure. He started shoveling fluid from Eddie back into his mouth, swallowing it generously. Eddie couldn't help but laugh, Venom was a horny beast with too much stamina for his own good. 

"You done?" Eddie questioned, despite enjoying the soft feeling of Venom fluid coating his thighs, he was getting tired. Venom withdrew his tongue.

"If you wanna cry about it," Eddie scoffed, kicking his leg lazily at Venom. 

"Up and off big guy." Venom slinked his tongue out again in response. It stilled Eddie for a second. 

"Wait wait, before we sleep, I have a request," Eddie was intrigued by Venom's statement, so he stayed quiet.

"lets fuck someone up next time." That made Eddie smirk. They had talked about this before, and they both knew who they wanted to fuck together.

-  
Eddie stared down at Peter. He had never been extremely tall, but standing over Peter like this, caging him against a locked door, it made him feel massive. Powerful. Like he could overtake Peter so easily like this. 

"Just felt like hanging out," He leaned down next to Peter's neck, just barely touching his lips to the exposed skin there. "you know, remember how much we used to 'hang out'?" 

Peter laughed a little awkwardly, them 'hanging out' in the past was quick hate fucking in cheap motel rooms. It was their stupid code when they were younger.

"Uh," His voice cracked, nice start, Peter "yeah, sure, wanna go chill on the bed?" It had been awhile since Peter did something stupid and impulsive he would later regret, may as well hook up with his old fling that managed to sneak into his locked apartment. Eddie smirked against Peters neck and moved to gently kiss the corner of his mouth.

"I was thinking we could start right here, Spidey," Eddie breathed on Peter's neck, his voice growing darker. "I brought a friend to join us."


	2. Chapter 2

Peter panted and leaned back into Eddie's lap. The man was sat on Peter's bed, holding him in his lap and pulling his thighs apart for Venom to toy with. Venom layed nestled right between those soft thighs, giving small kitten licks to Peter's cunt. Slowly he traced the tip of his tongue past his folds, laving black ooze there to help further slick him up. He started poking his tongue inside, rubbing against Peter's walls and causing him to squirm. The heat and movement was something he had never felt before, it was slick an smooth and felt so damn good. Eddie noticed Peter squirming and grabbed his knees, pulling them open wider and hooking them over his own legs. Once He had been spread wider, Eddie reached his hand down to physically spread Peter's labia for the intruding tongue. Peter blushed and huffed, embarrassed to have his body so open to viewing. "Ah, fuck" He whined, Venom had started fucking deeper, as far as his tongue could go, and his teeth were growing dangerously closer. Eddie rested his head on Peter's shoulder to get a better view.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" His dick was pressing insistently against Peter's back, weeping pre and just generally making a mess. Peter sighed in pleasure and tucked his face against Eddie's neck, embarrassment and stimulation causing his face to heat up and get more flushed. "Y-yeah, oh my gosh yeah," Another whine was coaxed out of him as Venom thrust impossibly deeper and ground the base of his tongue up against Peter's enlarged clit. Peter sat there for a second, open mouth panting against Eddie's neck, before collecting himself enough to talk again "I-I can take more," Venom's squirming tongue made him squeak, "please Eddie, p-put it in me."  

Eddie didn't need to be asked twice "Fuck, yeah alright. Venom?"

Venom sat up at the sound of Eddie's voice, knowing what he was asking. He withdrew his tongue from eating out Peter, and summoned a few tentacle limbs to lift him up completely off the bed. They were so strong, Peter felt overwhelmed at the absurd size and strength of Venom. Eddie moved from behind him, kneeling and stroking a gentle hand on Peter's hip, contrasting with the edge of Venom's grip. Eddie reached his other hand down between Peter's thigh, and rested his chin on his shoulder. He pushed two fingers up against his hole, which was still dripping with Venom's drool. Peter gasped and clenched his thighs, but of course, Venom's restraints kept him firmly open and ready for toying. Eddie pushed his fingers in, letting out an amused breath with how hot and wet Peter felt.

"Shit, Parker, how long has it been since you were properly fucked?" Peter didn't answer. He didn't need to, Eddie knew he didn't have many people spending the night with him. Venom also moved to reach his arm between Peter's legs, meeting Eddie's knuckles right at Peters entrance. He shoved one of his own, considerably larger, fingers right in next to Eddie's two. They moved around each other inside Peter's pussy, making him choke on his own ragged breaths. Eddie then decided to finally retreat his fingers and line his dick up instead. He pushed the tip in and Venom immediately added a second large finger inside Peter, using the digits to stimulate Eddie and Peter in both their most pleasurable areas. Peter was getting so soaked, his clit was so hard, the feeling of Eddie and Venom both moving inside him had him drooling. He started kissing on Eddie's neck, distracting himself from all the whimpering noises he was making. Once Eddie got the majority of his length inside Peter, Venom decided to pull his fingers out and start working his own member into Peter. With his fingers came a gush of fluid out of Peter's pussy, a mix of drool and pre from both men.

Peter had been distracted with Eddie's neck when Venom decided to pull out, but he couldn't help be started at the amount of liquid he felt pouring down his thighs. He looked down, honestly worried he had just pissed himself, and was left gasping for air at the appendage Venom sported, and was presumably getting ready to put inside him. It was a strong 15 inches from base to tip, tentacle shaped with a knot at the end, and it curled and writhed with what looked like a mind of its own. Peter swallowed and looked up to Venom's face. Geez, the monster was so big he had to crane his head back on Eddies shoulder to fully see him. Venom's toothy smile made him throb. He wasn't even sure he could fit more than the thin tip inside of him. However, Venom seemed confident, and he grabbed at his dick to move and coax it into Peter's entrance. The tip went in easily, and it continued to leak slick black fluid as it entered him. Peter groaned and looked to the side, trying to make eye contact with Eddie. Eddie had his eyes screwed close and brow furrowed, like he was focusing on not blowing his load too soon. "Venom, ahhn," Peter moaned, turning his attention back to the symbiote while he pushed further and further into him. He could feel it moving inside of him, curling itself around Eddies dick, and flicking its tip at Peter's g-spot. Peter felt like he was at the mercy of the pair, strung up and leaking between them. Venom gave a few thrusts inside Peter, dragging Eddie's dick along with his own, and Peter let out something that sounded like a mixture of a scream and a moan. It was pure sex. The moaning only encouraged Venom to move fast, thrusting all of his tentacle that had made it inside of Peter. Eddie followed suit, canting his hips up at a pace that had his balls slapping up against Venom's knot. Venom matched Eddie's speed, creating a pace that had the pleasure in Peter's groin growing exponentially. His voice shook, and his small tummy bounced with the force of the both of them. It was pure white hot friction matched with the maddening writhing of Venom's tentacle dick that had Eddie coming first. He couldn't even think about pulling out with the vice pressure of Peter's cunt, so he came in side, pump after pump of hot seed buried itself deep into Peter's pussy. The sudden increase in wetness made Peter moan and look down at the sight between his thighs. The two dicks stuffed inside of one whole was so pornographic. Curiously, he reached his own hand down to where their three bodies connected. He gently pressed pressure onto Venom's twisting dick, ensuring he wouldn't pop out when Eddie decided to pull out.

Lucky for him, Venom had the opposite idea. Once Eddie had pulled out, it made more room inside of Peter for Venom to push deeper. He Fucked up into the willing body with endless vigor, pushing harder and harder until his knot was pressing right up against Peter's cunt, awaiting entry.

Now that Eddie wasn't attached to the other two, he was able to lay down in a position with his head right between Peter's spread thighs. He licked at the rim of Peter's stuffed hole, stimulating both him and Venom with his tongue.

Peter sighed, Eddies soft tongue was a stark contrast to the hard rough member Venom was currently thrusting harder and harder against his vagina. He groaned when Venom finally started pushing his knot inside "Ah, haah," the pressure on his rim was too much, despite being soothed by Eddie's soft tongue, he didn't think he could take any more stretch- until the knot popped in. Once fully inside him, it felt amazing. The pressure the large bulb put on his g-spot was heavenly. He felt so full. Or, he thought he did, until Venom started shooting his cum inside him. It was hot and wet and came in large spurts, and because the knot was sealing his entrance, there was nowhere for it so go except for _in._ Peter's stomach boated with the amount of spend being deposited in his womb. The pressure made him feel like he was cumming, but he honestly couldn't tell, it was all pleasure at this point. Eventually, after unloading what felt like a gallon into Peter's body, Venom pulled out. It took some coaxing from Eddies tongue, but Peter's vag finally released Venom's knot, and after that, the rest of him came spilling out. Eddie eagerly lapped up all the black fluid he could, while the rest dripped down Peter's thighs and Eddie's neck. 

After pulling out, Venom intentionally released Peter from his bonds, allowing him to fall straight onto Eddie's awaiting tongue. Eddie was eager to keep pleasing him, and venom had his own goal to get after. He reached the same arm as before down to Peter's hormone-enlarged clit and starting rubbing and stroking it furiously. Peter's body shook and his thighs clamped on Eddie's head. It didn't take long for him to reach his climax, he was already so full and stimulated. His body was wracked with tremors and he peaked, being thoroughly stroked and eaten out through all of it. Eddie's tongue jumped from vagina, to urethra, to the underside of his clit and back again to prod his hole. Peter was panting, being fucked through by the both of them... but they did not stop. He twisted and writhed with over stimulation, but Eddie grabbed his thighs and firmly locked them down. Peter yelped. 

 

"S-Shit, guys wait, I'm-I," He could hardly form words, voice hoarse from sex, and intense rubbing on his clit even after orgasming leaving his brain fuzzy. "f-fuck, wait, wait, stop!" The warning came too late, before he could comprehend what was happening, he had started squirting on Eddie's face. He tried clenching, but that only served to squeeze Venom's fluid from his pussy out, soaking the man beneath him even more. His face burned with a bright red blush. This was so embarrassing, but he just couldn't stop the rush of fluid that came spasming from his body. Only after coaxing every last drop from him, then did Venom pull his hand away and retreat back into Eddie. Peter was shaking, unable to catch his breath, and generally fucked. He swallowed, regaining a few breaths, and looked down at the mess he had made.

 

Eddie stared up at his, a stupid grin was plastered across his face, and the entire bottom half of his jaw was soaked with black fluid. Peter avoided eye contact as well as he could. Eddie was the first one to speak up. "Damn, Parker, we should do this more often." Peter groaned. 

 

"I need sleep more than I need your banter right now. Stay the night, you can tease me in the morning."

 


End file.
